Naruto el nuevo rey
by neko hollow
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia Tendra barias caracteridticas de otros animes y personajes Es donde veremos el ascenso de naruto hacia convertise en un rey


Hola señores vienvenidos a mi primera historia

Si se pregunta de que trata solo la leen y dejen su comentario

Avertencia se creo en base de la droga que tenia y por ver tanto anime drogado

Espero les guste sino jodanse

Era una noche en la aldea de Konoha despues del ataque del kyubi hace seis años

Pero lo raro es que habia tres niños caminando hacia fuera de la aldea.

Un niño rubio, una niña rubia y una niña castaña; cada uno llevaba una mochila de viaje, ya estando cerca de la salida el niño dice

—Ino y Tenten, ¿realmente quieren venir conmigo? —dijo el niño rubio

—No pasa nada Naruto-Kun, nosotras te queremos, no pasa nada, además: este es nuestro camino ninja —decia la niña rubia, (cuyo nombre era Ino) mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto.

( _El único que cree en el destino es Hyūga Neji_)

—Lo que dice Ino es verdad, Naruto-Kun: no pasa nada, esa es nuestra decisión ir contigo - dijo la niña castaña llamada Tenten, mientras tomaba la otra mano de Naruto.

—Entonces: ¿A donde iremos, bigotes? —pregunto Ino con una sonrisa.

—Deja de decirme bigotes -decia Naruto suspirando y masajeando sus sienes —bueno iremos a Uzu no Kuni, la tierra del Clan Uzumaki a entrenar por un tiempo, ademas llevo todo lo que me dejaron mis padres, hací que eso sera suficiente para entrenar —decia naruto mientras salia de la aldea junto a con las dos niñas hacia otro lugar.

Había pasado un mes desde que el trio dejo konoha, en la actualidad estaban en la playa de la isla, decidieron dar un recorrido, se encontraron con una persona de cabello verde y con una cicatriz en el ojo.

—Disculpe señor: ¿Podría decirnos quien es usted y que hace aquí? —pregunto Naruto mientras ponía detrás de él a Ino y Tenten

—Soy Ronoa Zoro un ex-pirata y estoy aqui porque me buscan —dijo con tranquilidad, mientras que pulía una de sus Katanas

—Bueno... yo soy Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el bigotes

—Yo soy Yamanaka Ino -decia la futura pervertida

—Yo soy Tenten... solo Tenten -decia la castaña con peinado de orejas de panda

Pasado 8 años, desde el encuentro con Zoro, quien los entrenó en lugar en el que las leyes del tiempo y el espacio eran alteradas, pues: un día real eran tres años en el interior de esa extraña habitación.

Naruto conoció a sus padres a través de un Jutsu, leído en un pergamino. Un Jutsu experimental, que no solo lo conectó con los espíritus de sus padres, los espíritus de Hashirama, Tobirama y de el mismísimo: Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo. No solo el rubio pudo aprender de tantas personas, sino también sus amigas. Pero sobre todo: Naruto pudo conocer a fondo al Clan Uzumaki.

—Bueno Naruto que vamos a hacer en la aldea -decia Zoro que iba bebiendo una botella de sake

—Solo iremos porque le hice una promesa a Ojisan: regresaría —decia Naruto vestido con un pantalón ANBU negro, botas de combate, una playera negra, guantes negros, y una chaqueta carmesí —Y también tenemos que descansar de la vida de Mercenarios —comento mientras entraba a las puertas de Konoha y algunas civiles e incluso Kunoichis miraba a Naruto con cara de violadoras.

—Naruto-kun te puedo tomar de la mano —pregunto Ino, quien venia con un atuendo similar al usado en el Shippuden-

—Claro que si mi linda Ino-Chan y tu también Tenten-Chan —decia Naruto mientras toma a Ino y a Tenten de la mano.

—Gracias Naruto-Kun —decía Tenten vestida como en Shippuden.

En eso el cuarteto llego a la torre del hokage y entran sin pedir permiso, y vieron el hokage hablar con el padre de Ino.

—Ey jiji ya regrese -decia Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Es un gusto volverte a ver Naruto —decia el Hokage.

Inoichi se acerco a Ino con tal de darle una cachetada pero en eso Naruto lo detuvo

—Mira si la golpeas, te mueres ¿entendido basura? -mientras dijo mientras que desenfundaba una extraña arma blanca _Su pistola_ para los shinobis, pero para Ino, Tenten y Zoro la conocían muy bien — ¿Sabes? puedo acabar con tu vida si quiero, con solo presionar el gatillo —decia Naruto con una voz amenazante.

—Puedes quedarte con esa traidora —decía Inoichi mientras lanzaba unos papeles a Ino —Estas expulsada del clan Yamaka -decía mientras salia de la oficina del Hokage. Ino solo aguantó las lágrimas un par de minutos, antes de empezar a llorar, pero Naruto y Tenten la abrazaron.

—No pasa nada amor esto se puede solucionar —comento Naruto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Como lo podríamos solucionar, mi amor? -decia Ino mientras dejaba de llorar.

—Fácil: toma mi apellido —decía Naruto con una sonrisa — ¿Verdad que se puede hacer, Ojisan?-decia naruto mientras se volteaba a ver a Hiruzen.

—Claro Naruto, si se puede —decia hiruzen mientras se sentaba atras de su escritorio mientras ponia un papel en el excritorio- solo firmen

Bueno esta bien -decia ino mientras firmaba sin saber lo que decia- te toca naruto

Esta bien ino -decia mientras firmaba y abrazaba a ino-

En eso hiruzen empeso a reír, para saber que pasaba Tenten tomo el papel, solo para darse cuenta de que era una acta de matrimonio y un curioso Zoro le quitó el papel de las manos a Tenten y empieza a reír.

— ¿Saben que están casados? —decía Zoro con una sonrisa

Naruto caminó lentamente y leyó el documento —No... No puedo creerlo.

—Estoy casada con Naruto si —decia ino saltando de felicidad

.Mientras tanto Tenten estaba expulsando fuego de sus ojos, hasta que Hiruzen decidió

— ¿Tu también te quieras casar con Naruto, Tenten? -pregunto hiruzen con calma, mientras sacaba otra hoja y a gran velocidad, Tenten firmo el documento- vamos naruto tu tambien firma

Esta bien -mientras firmaba Naruto —Ojisan, ¿Es posible que puedas entregarnos nuestras bandas y a zoro-sensei? -pregunto naruto mientras era abrazado por las dos señoras Uzumaki-

—Bueno aqui tiene y aqui estan las llaves de la mansion de tus padres -decia el hokage mientras lanza bandas y un chaleco a zoro, y en eso Naruto atrapo las llaves en el aire.

—Bueno vamos a la casa a descansar —dijo Naruto, pero en eso apareció en el escritorio, dándole una carta a Hiruzen.

—Kakashi esta en problemas —murmuro Hiruzen preocupado —Zoro-San, tu y el nuevo equipo 12 iran hacia Nami no Kuni para darles apoyo.

—Equipo, en media hora salimos -dijo zoro y los 3 desaparecieron en un sonido estático.

Después de una media hora, el equipo dose estaba en las puertas de la aldea

—Iremos a toda velocidad debemos llegar en unas dos o tres horas —dijo Zoro quien se preocupó por en equipo 7.

Naruto desapareció del lugar mientras sus esposas y su sensei lo seguian.

En un lugar del bosque del pais de las holas iba el equipo 7 conformado por un emo, una alma en pena, y alguien que no conocia el sol mas su sensei pervertido y un borracho

—Kakashi-sensei ¿Porque hay tanta niebla? —pregunto una preocupada Sakura

—Estos lugares a nivel del mar suelen tener niebla -decia el pervertido mejor conocido como kakashi.

Se mueve algo de aquel lado -decia el palido muentras arrojaba un kunai y le daba a un conejo blanco- solo era un conejo -decia levantando los hombros y sacando el kunai mientras el alma en pena lo empesaba a regañar-

"Esto es raro los conejos blancos no son de aqui y menos estamos en esa temporada" -esta pensando kakashi cuando su instinto lo alerto, se y giró y vio una Zanbatō la cual se dirigía hacia ellos -agachense -decia mientras tomaba al alma en pena y al borracho y los tiraba al suelo mientras que el pálido y el Emo lo seguían.

La Zanbatō se incrustó en el árbol y alguien apareció arriba de ella

—Mira que tenemos aqui un emo, un alma en pena, alguien que no conoce el sol y su sensei —decia el sujeto.

—¡Zabusa Momochi un Nukenin de clase A -decia kakashi-

Hakate kakashi el ninja copia es gusto conocerte -decia zabusa con una sonrisa-

Media hora despues kakashi estaba atrapado y los dos miembros masculinos del equipo estaban malheridos y el ama en pena había corrido tras un árbol, aterrorizada.

—Vallanse par de idiotas llevense al constructor, los clones no los pueden seguir -decia Kakashi mentalmente mientras mandaba chakra a su pulmones para ganar tiempo

Jajajajajaja ese es el equipo siete -decia un rubio apareciendo junto a una rubia, una Castalla y un peli-verde- sabes yo sere tu oponente

Quien eres tu -decia zabusa esperando que este fuera mas fuerte

Soy naruto uzumaki y este sera tu fin -decia mientras invocaba una espada vendada que parecia un cuchillo pero cuando la toma del mango las vendas desaparecieron esta es zangetsu.

Los Bunshin se ponen enfrente el rubio pero el sonríe

Ino y Tenten, ayuden a los idiotas y sensei... déjeme luchar -dijo Naruto quien recibio un hai de de ellos- bueno vamos al lio -decia el rubio mientras se lanzaba y destruia todos los clones con un solo tajo- solo faltas tu -señalando a zabusa


End file.
